Love and Loose
by Sparkle duck3
Summary: Total drama all stars just ended and Courtney, Duncan and Gwen are fighting for love. Who will win the war of love? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Love and loose

**Ok so I'm on a total drama craze right now. But they don't really last long so I need to write this story. I will probably have a HG craze soon too. Ok so here is the first chapter of Duncan and Courtney and Gwen with a love triangle.**

**So thanks and enjoy!**

Gwen's P.O.V

Ok so after recently breaking up with Duncan I feel lost. I miss him. I was so good for him. I'm not sure what happened between us. Actually I know exactly what happened with him. He is still so obsessed with Courtney.

Thats so uncool! I can't believe that he would be asking me,"What had she said about me?". I mean REALLY?! That burns. Then Courtney became my friend. Yeah last time I made that mistake! She made a chart that said I would come SECOND to last! First she said best friends till the end but now she obviously didn't mean it and was just trying to get on my good side and make an alliance!

Well I don't need her anymore. I just want my Duncan back. But he will never take me back now. Ever. I loved him.

I don't think he is obsessed with Courtney anymore though. I mean last week I saw him walking out of his house and Courtney said hi to him. Then he just waved and closed the door and went back inside.

I don't know though. We all live in a triangle which is very ironic because this is one big love triangle. I just don't know anymore. Maybe it's for the best. I mean if I can't even talk to him, I can't be with him again. But I need to be brave and at least talk. I'm a very brave person. Total drama ended and I made a lot of nice and awesome friends. Now that the stupid game has ended, I can focus on LIFE.

Courtney's P.O.V

Finally the stupid game is over. Scott and I were never meant to be. I have know idea what I saw in that dirty, stupid, weird farm guy.

Blah blah blah, back on the farm my butt. Who gives a crap.

But I don't know what I was thinking with trying to forgive Gwen for kissing my boyfriend. And just saying he was my boyfriend at the time. I don't miss her anymore. I miss Duncan. He had been acting weird lately though. What's up with him? Hmmm... I will find out. But right now I have to study for my SAT's. I can't believe it's already 11th grade. Agh I have missed school so much. The game was a total waste! No real relationships. No real friends. No Duncan.

I know what I did to Gwen and everyone was wrong and I'm sorry. The was a stupid chart. You would think we would be even now. I just can't believe that she is blaming all of this on me.

I was just planning. It's a stupid game. I tried to make it up to her by giving her chocolates at school but she just threw them away. Do you know how much they cost! I bought them from a very expensive store. Roberto's gourmet candys.  
>It cost about 20$ for one box if freakin candies and she just threw them in the dump! Ugh so much for making up to her.<p>

Oh but Duncan. He was for me. I can't live like this. I'm going to talk to him.

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

I put on my blue new rain boots. It was pouring outside. I slip on my scarlet red rain coat. This coat has been through so much. When Duncan and I were dating, we ran and played together when I was wearing the jacket. We napped when I was wearing this jacket. We kissed in the moonlight when I was wearing this jacket.

I opened the white, wooded door and ran out in the rain. I remember Duncan told me that his parents are never home on Friday nights. So I reach his brown, non-painted door.

I look through the slightly tinted windows. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Gwen's P.O.V

minutes before...

I walk over to Duncan's pale grey house in the stalking pouring hard rain.

"Hey", I hear a familiar voice.  
>"Duncan, um hey!", I was surprised to see him out in the rain.<br>"I was just about to drive to get some food", he responded.

"Cool", I calm down.

"Hey do you want to talk for a sec", I ask.  
>"Sure come on in", he seemed surprised in the fact I wanted to talk to the guy who was still obsessed with his x girl.<p>

I go into his warm opened home. With brown couches and dark blue chairs with and dark brown carpet.

I sat down with him.

"Duncan I was wrong to dump you. And I'm sorry".

"It's cool Gwen", Duncan replied.

"Good".

I saw into his light blue eyes. His eyes widened and I kissed him.

**Ok just saying I am a total Duncan and Courtney fan:) but this story seems like I like Duncan and Gwen but I don't like them. P&S! So be ready for another heart warming chapter. R&R! Please!:)**


	2. Just another Girl next door

**Hey guys! Duncan and Courtney forever. Thanks for reviewing Purplekittyfangirl! Your amazing and I 3 your stories. Those of you who like this check out her stories! 3 it!  
>And thank you xandra19! I love to see reviews so please review. Thanks!;)<strong>

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Instantly. Pain. Betrayal. I thought he wanted to be with me. After the looks he gave me when we had met at school. He had been complimenting me when no one was looking. I can't believe that jerk! And Gwen. After all I have tried to do to make her like me she does this to me. I took my lipstick and wrote something on the window. The truth.

I cried through the rain. In a way I felt the need to go and talk to him but I couldn't. Not right now. The news need to sink into my filled brain. All I wanted to do was get my history textbook and study for the SAT's.

But instead I went through my scrap book. I ripped and crinkled all of the photos of me and Duncan. The ink of the photos mixed with the salty tears bursting through my eyes. I nearly ripped through the whole book when I reached the last photo. It was me and Duncan kissing in the moonlight with my red raincoat. The memories wouldn't leave my mind.

Then I realized. Why am I so sad. I'm sadder than when Duncan cheated on me in the first place. I guess the second time hurts double. This time it wasn't really cheating. Just betrayal. That's the worst though. All I wanted to be was his girl. I don't even have any friends. Bridgette was scared that I would be mean to her like I was with Gwen. She isn't talking to me. And I can't be friends with Miranda because she is Duncan's sister. Gwen had plenty of friends! Why does she have to keep stealing what was mine!

I was so heartbroken that I did something I thought I would never do.

"Ding dong".  
>"What do you want?", a mean and unhappy voice answered the doorbell.<br>"Heather I need your help".  
>"What? Why? I thought you hated me".<p>

"Your the only person who will talk to me so please! Please help me", I cried.

I think heather felt a little sad for me.

"Come in", her dead serious voice boomed.

I moped into her normal sized house. It's smaller than mine but is nice looking and well built.

We went up to her room. Her room is filled with pink and black items. Her wall color is pink and her bed mattress is pitch black.

"So what happened?".  
>"It's a long story".<br>"All I've got is time".

After 30 minutes of telling Heather what happened she was suprised.

"Really Duncan and Gwen? Again?she asked angrily.  
>"Yeah I know right", I giggled.<br>"I think we need to teach them a lesson. As much as I hate you Courtney, I hate Gwen even more".  
>"I'm going to take that as a complement", I laughed.<p>

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I stopped. I didn't want this. Gwen and I were over. No way was I getting back together with her. I mean we are friends and all but I want to be with Courtney. She is my girl. I was stupid to kiss Gwen in the first place and now she kissed me! I have made a mess. Of course I kinda liked Gwen but it's over.

When the kiss was over I had to talk to Gwen. She got the wrong idea.

"Gwen".  
>"Yeah", she smiled happily. I could tell she wanted to be with me.<p>

"Gwen, I think you got the wrong message. I'm sorry but our relationship is over. We broke up and that's for the best. I'm sorry we didn't work out. I guess we aren't the perfect match", I managed to get out. It was hard. Breaking up with someone that you weren't even really dating at the time. I know I'm a "tough boy", but I still have a sweet side. I don't break up with people by punching them like you may think. There is a lot to me that you don't know.

"Oh Duncan, I had no idea. I'm sorry. I saw your eyes and I looked like you wanted me too", she looked sorry. I could tell because a tiny tear dropped from her makeup less eye.

"I don't want things to be weird between us so can we just be friends?", I asked the blue haired girl who had started to grow more and more tears as I looked at her.

"Can we forget the kiss ever happened?", Gwen wiped her tears from her white, pale skin.

"Yeah", I reached into my pockets.

"Bye", the blue lipped girl walked out the door. I could see her running towards her grey/burgundy warm house through the window. She was sulking hard.

But wait a second. What was that in the window. It looked like strawberry flavored lip stick.

I read it in my head,

_Ok Duncan. You won. But we are so done. I saw you and Gwen. After what you said to me at school I thought we had another chance. But I thought wrong. Bye forever because we're never, ever, EVER, getting back together. I hope you got what you wanted._  
><em>~just another girl across the street<em>

COURTNEY!?

**That was a pretty short chapter but I just want to update today. Later I should have another chapter up. Keep checking! R&R**! Please:)


End file.
